


Parker Industries

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CEO Peter Parker, Harley is Tony's wingman, Harley is a little shit, M/M, Parker Industries is a Stark Industries Rival, Peter is a Little Shit, ceo tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Peter is the cocky CEO of Parker Industries, and Tony is absolutelywhipped.





	Parker Industries

_“3… 2… 1…_ _Congratulations_ , Mr. Stark! The newest _Stark Phone_ is officially live.” There’s clapping and cheers from around the room, and Tony allows a small smile to cross his face, enthusiasm contagious.

“Congratulations to all of you too, team effort and all that. We sold out yet?”

One of the interns turns to a computer, pulling up a set of analytics. “ _Uhm_ , Mr. Stark, well- you see... The kid’s stammering, and even though he knows it’s a natural response to his presence, Tony has things to do, people to see.

“See what, kid? Either we’re sold out or we’re not. And short of natural disaster, I have a hard time understanding why we’re not.”

“It appears as though Parker Industries dropped the _Parker Pixel_ round about the same time we launched the _Stark Phone_ , and as our target demographic is relatively the same, we’re losing buyers to the them, significant numbers, at that. We’ve only sold 40% of our initial stock.”

“That Parker kid again, _goddamn it-_ ”

**

Tony makes his way around the room shaking hands, making minimal small talk, the majority of his attention otherwise preoccupied, keeping an eye out for Parker’s entrance.

He misses it.

He was expecting as much; despite all the success the kid’s had at such a young age he’s humble, and flashy entrances aren’t really his thing. It inspires respect, a begrudging sort of admiration – intelligent, successful, and ~~(pretty as all fuck)~~ attractive with a good head on his shoulders to boot, admiration aside, Tony would be lying if he wasn’t a little envious as well.

But the kid’s not all that humble. Parker comes up to him, interpretable as a gesture of deference if it wasn’t for the shit eating grin plastered across his face. “Evening, Mr. Stark! You look good. Wish I could say the same for the sale numbers on the _Stark Phone_.”

Tony chokes back a laugh, _humble my ass._ “Told you before kid, it’s Tony, not Mr. Stark, and you don’t look so bad yourself. As for the _Stark Phone_ , I’m sure the numbers will sort themselves out once the people realize what the superior product is.”

Peter laughs, head thrown back, smile wide, the pale length of his neck _right there_ , and Tony has to quash the urge to touch and mark and _claim_ , because they’re business rivals first, barely amicable acquaintances second, and he has no business wanting to do any of that. “I’ve told you before too, _Tony_ , it’s Peter, not ‘kid’, and- Oh! Norman, there you are!”

Owner and CEO of Oscorp Norman Osborn makes his way around Tony, the ‘accidental’ shove to Tony’s shoulder in passing anything but accidental. He sidles up next to Peter, wraps his arm around the boy’s waist and places a kiss on his cheek and Tony has definitely entered an alternate universe because _what the fuck_. “Tony, I’d introduce you two, but I’m sure you’re more than familiar with each other. Norman’s my date for the evening.”

Tony shakes Norman’s outstretched hand, and his grip _might_ be this side of too tight, but that’s no one’s business. Parker’s an adult and his biggest business rival ~~and supposed to be all his~~ , he can date whoever he wants. He grits his teeth and smiles too wide and acts like he doesn’t care, trying to ignore the glint in Peter’s eye that tells him the kid sees right through him.

Then a warm weight settles on his back and he’s receiving a kiss to the cheek of his own. He smiles down at Harley, returning the boy’s warm greeting with one of his own, a soft “hi, sweetheart.” He turns to the pair in front of them, supressing a smirk when, try as he might, Peter can’t really control his reaction. “ _Peter_ , I’d introduce you, but I believe you two went to school together. Harley’s _my_ date for the evening.”

Harley holds out his hand, smile widening when Peter’s grip is tighter than strictly necessary. “Peter! Good to see you again, it’s been a while since we last hung out.”

“It has. But yenno, with meetings to attend, a company to run, ‘hanging out’ hasn’t been high on my list of priorities recently. Now, if you’ll excuse us, Norman and I should probably make our rounds.” Peter spins around with a little huff, tugging Norman behind him, leaving Tony and Harley to watch in amusement.

He turns to Harley. “Thanks for coming, kid.”

“No problem, old man. Everyone needs a wingman every now and then, just didn’t think Tony Stark would need one to seduce a guy half his age.” Harley grins that shit eating grin he’s seen way too often this evening and _Jesus_ , he really needs to find friends his age.

“Watch it, kid. I’ve never needed a wingman in this century, you’re just here for… shock value.”

“Mm, let’s hope you manage to shock your way all the way into his pants.”

“Oh, for Christ sake’s.”

He spends most of the evening watching Parker, has played the game often enough turn away just before the kid catches him watching, returning to chatting up whatever boring CEO or vapid super model is in his path, or, more often, eye fucking Harley.

Harmlessly, of course. But Peter doesn’t need to know that. He nearly growls aloud when Peter leans up to whisper in Norman’s ear in retaliation, the man’s hand sliding down to cup the boy’s ~~perfect~~ ass.

But then Harley’s leaning into his space and kissing up his neck and his lips quirk at the mask of fury Parker doesn’t quite manage to hide. The storming from the ballroom is adorably reflective of his age, and Tony allows Harley a small high five before slipping away after him.

Tony opens the bathroom door, unexpected push to his back forcing him the rest of the way inside. The grip on his wrist leverages a spin, and he finds himself backed into a corner.

He can’t help the shit eating grin that crosses his face.

“Mr. Parker, I’d say I’m surprised, but I’m really not. I knew you’d recognize the superior product soon enough-”

Normally, he’d be offended at being cut off. But he’ll make an exception for the lips that run Parker Industries.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [starkerchemistryy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starkerchemistryy), come say hi!


End file.
